


Kiss Me

by aloecat



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紧贴着的大腿，衣裤间露出的肌肤<br/>小指无意识的摩挲，贴近至耳廓，似触未触，灼热的气息<br/>'Can I kiss you?<br/>Party，酒精，醉酒wardo，茅塞顿开的Mark<br/>'Of course. NOW '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

1  
Mark窝在角落的沙发里，不耐烦地啜饮着手中的啤酒。Dustin和Chris混在人群里，不时爆发出一阵大笑，他们为了确保Mark不会中途溜回Kirkland，和他的电脑醉生梦死，反锁了房间还偷走了Mark的钥匙。但真正让Mark至今还坐在这里浪费时间的并不是这个，当然肯定也不时因为吧台边笑得后仰露出全部脖颈的Eduardo，可能是因为发怒的Chris或者哭泣的Dustin吧，Whatever.

“Mark，你竟然还在这里！这肯定创了你离开电脑的时长之最！”

在Mark走神想着某串代码的时候，Eduardo满脸红晕，傻笑着走了过来，直接挤进了Mark的单人沙发里。

“嘿！Wardo！到一边去！”  
Mark猝不及防，努力稳住手上的啤酒，和发酒疯大笑不止的某人推搡起来。Eduardo穿着休闲西服的长手长脚和M让开万年不变的套衫夹脚拖纠缠起来，又彼此努力地在狭小的空间中寻找共存之道。

终于，在Eduardo止不住的笑声中，Mark发现他们竟然一同挤进了那张单人沙发里，以他坐在Eduardo双腿间的姿势。

两人的大腿彼此紧贴着，Mark裸着的小腿能感觉到Eduardo西裤柔顺的抚过。Eduardo的双手穿过Mark的腋下，在他的肚子上交叉，小拇指还无意识地摩挲着从套衫与运动裤间露出的一小片肌肤。

Mark忽然感到本就混沌的空气更加稀缺，让他呼吸困难。他能感觉到背后Eduardo的体温，甚至对方的呼吸。他想站起来，逃离这该死的姿势，但Eduardo锢在他身上的双手热得像烙铁一样，将他企图挣脱的力气蒸发殆尽。不得已的，他只能维持一个别扭的坐姿，全身僵在Eduardo的怀中，保持后背和Eduardo之间微妙的距离。

背后的罪魁祸首还在莫名其妙地哼笑着，胸腔的震动似乎无视了两人的间隔，直接传递到了Mark的背脊。Mark几乎将脊椎绷断，但丝毫没有阻止这种不合逻辑的感知，他依然可以知道Eduardo将嘴唇靠近了他的耳廓，近到仿佛已经触到耳尖的小绒毛。

莫名的战栗让他几乎错过了那句伴着Eduardo温度的轻语。

“Mark，Can I kiss you...”

2  
Eduardo是在剧烈的头疼中醒来的。他呻吟着蜷起身子，完全无力睁开眼睛。在黑暗中适应了一会儿，他意识到房间内回荡着有规律的键盘声。他强迫自己眯开眼，看到被唯一的光源——电脑屏幕所照亮的Mark的侧脸。

Mark戴着耳机，抿紧嘴唇，苍白的脸上是面对代码时一如既往的专注。

宿醉引起的头疼和恶心依然让人痛不欲生，但Eduardo不再发出呻吟，连翻身都变得小心翼翼，虽然Mark戴着耳机，虽然Mark只要在编程即使身处摇滚Party都不会让他分心，虽然他平常总在Mark敲代码时自顾自和他聊天且鲜少收到回应。但此时，他真的害怕惊动到Mark。

他感觉有些事发生了，而他还没准备好。即使宿醉让他的脑袋像一锅浆糊，既无法回忆也无法思考，他内心的一部分却一直尖叫着。

“Wardo，你醒了。”这是个陈述句，代表着Mark认知的事实。如果他此时还没清醒，他不怀疑Mark会亲自动手让他醒来。但Eduardo没有像平时那样顺从地爬起来，反而把脸埋进了杯子里，像小孩子撒娇般逃避现实。

他听到Mark的拖鞋在地板上响起的特殊脚步声由近渐远，这让他本就情况不妙的胃翻搅得更厉害。太好了，至少等他吐了一床时，没有人会在旁边冷嘲热讽。

“嘶啦”然后伴随着窗帘被拉开的声音，即使埋在被子里也能感到的阳光洒了进来。Eduardo为那简直可称为暴力的光照发出模糊不清的呻吟，蠕动着身子想像土拨鼠般钻进床垫下。

“够了，Wardo”

不，还不够，别管我。

“你已经睡了超过10小时了”

这段时间你一直在这里吗

“现在已经是下午15点了”

看来我错过了最后一次微观经济讲座。

“我需要你陪我一起去买咖啡。”

哦，这不是什么非我不可的事……不，等下……

“……咖啡？”

Eduardo艰辛地摆脱了被子的纠缠，直起一滩泥般的身子，眯着眼睛，呆滞地望着站在窗前的Mark，不确定地重复道。

“但是，Mark，你恨咖啡。”

“我知道。但你需要它。”

3  
当洗漱干净衣装整齐地走进Starbucks，闻到浓郁的咖啡飘香时，Eduardo终于觉得有点清醒了。

虽然他还是记不清昨晚的细节，胃也依旧像被打成了蝴蝶结，心脏还在为Mark刚才罕见的，可称为“温柔”的语气和笑容而狂跳不止。

 

天哪，他真该把那个拍摄下来，藏进保险箱里，在夜深人静时拿出来循环播放。

 

“您好。请问您需要什么？”

 

柜台里传出的活泼爽朗的女声将Eduardo从神游里拉了回来。他反射性地扯出微笑回应道：“你好，我……”

 

“2杯拿铁，不要糖，双倍奶。”

 

过快的语速，冷淡的语调，咄咄逼人的态度，让Starbucks女孩错愕地愣了楞。  
Eduardo抱歉地对她笑笑，轻轻拽了拽像地狱守门犬般忽然窜到自己面前的攻击形态Mark。

 

“嘿，Mark，不要对女孩那么粗鲁……”

 

“你刚才又对她笑了。”

 

“What？我对她笑了？”

 

“2次”

 

“不，Mark，我不懂……”

 

“你不懂是因为你没有摄入咖啡因所以没有完全清醒。我果然应该帮你买回去。”

“买回去？Mark，你在说什么，你从来不给其他人带东西。更何况还是咖啡。”

“你不是其他人。”

“Mr Zuckerberge，您的拿铁好了。”

4  
天啊，刚才Mark说了什么！是我想的那样吗？一般而言就是我想的意思吧？但是，那可是Mark，他从来都不“一般”。所以老天，那应该只是一种随意的措辞方法。他肯定没有想那么……

“Wardo，你的咖啡。”

“啊，谢……谢谢”

Eduardo慌慌张张地抬头接过Mark递来的咖啡，刚刚发现他们不知不觉间已经入座于角落的咖啡桌旁。

脑海中一时间充斥了太多纷繁复杂、难以言说的想法和情感，反而让他感觉一片空白。

明明有那么多想问的、想弄清的，但他脱口而出的却是：“糟糕，我忘记付钱了。”

“没问题。我已经付过了。”

“是……是吗”Eduardo Saverin，出息点！只不过是好朋友请杯咖啡，完全没有脸红心跳的必要，快镇定！

当他忙着用咖啡杯遮住自己发热的脸，Mark面无表情地开口道：“Wardo，你昨晚向我索吻了。”

很好，他应该感谢一如既往半温不火的咖啡温度，否则他在被呛死之前可能就先被烫掉舌头了。

“Damn it！咳咳……Mark！你，咳，在说什么！？”

“你听见了。”

瞪着面前熟悉的万年不变死鱼眼Mark，Eduardo恨恨地将擦拭嘴角的纸巾扔在桌上，借着怒气回溯着被宿醉影响而模糊不清的记忆。

随后，一直被忽视、被遗忘，沈甸甸地压在腹中的恐慌，瞬间灭顶。

他的手无法控制地开始发抖，不得不将其塞进口袋里紧握成拳。  
他努力扯开一个僵硬的笑容，虽然他身体的每个细胞都尖叫着想要逃跑。  
但是，该死的，Mark刚才用的是陈述句。

“你知道，昨天我有点喝多了，可能是把你误认成经济讲座时认识的女孩了。”  
垂死挣扎

“我不知道还有女孩会取名叫‘Mark’的，我挺想见见的。”  
一击毙命

Eduardo张开嘴，努力地想寻找其他的借口，或者打个哈哈蒙混过去。但他看着眼前注视着自己的蓝色眸子，却哽住喉咙，说不出半个字。

他不能再做Mark的朋友了。  
他要失去Mark了。

Eduardo不知道自己勉强撑起的笑容已经分崩离析，不知道自己的眼眶已经微微泛红，不知道自己露出了绝望的表情。

他已经无力去在意自己的形象或者外界的其他。

因此，他没有马上理解发生的一切：Mark倾身，在蓝色眼瞳中逐渐放大的自己的倒影，轻抚过脸颊的手指，嘴唇上柔软湿润的触感。

Mark坐回自己的椅子，看着Eduardo原本苍白的脸色在理解事态后变得通红，满意地翘起嘴角。

“Wardo，Can I kiss you again”（I want to kiss you）

End

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在电影前的校园恋爱  
> 后续就是电影  
> （一秒甜转虐0w0  
> （作者是故意的0w0


End file.
